Real Loss
by dragongoddess13
Summary: It was only once, a simple mistake on both our parts. A weakening of the heart that resulted in a night of passion and a lifetime of heartache.


Yu-Gi-Oh

Real Loss

* * *

It was only once, a simple mistake on both our parts. A weakening of the heart that resulted in a night of passion and a lifetime of heartache.

* * *

3 months later

"Is it just me or has Anzu been acting a little weird lately?" Tristan asked, keeping his voice low enough to stay with in the group of five.

"Now that you mention it she's been looking a little sickly lately, too." Duke replied. "Not to mention she missed a whole week of school last month."

"You's don't think somethin' is seriously wrong, do ya?" Joey asked. The group was silent as they thought. Suddenly a thought struck Yugi.

"Hey, you don't think it has something to do with that incident with Kaiba, do you?" he asked.

"I bet that's it!" Joey exclaimed. "That slime bag must a done somethin' to hurt her."

"That's not what I meant." Yugi said quietly.

"What did you mean?" Bakura asked.

"Well, you know." Yugi said embarrassed.

"Wait, you mean…pregnant." Tristan whispered discreetly. Yugi nodded blushing.

"If that were the case wouldn't she be gaining weight, not loosing it?" Duke said.

They all agreed silently.

"Um, guys?" Bakura asked, watching his friends brood over the conversation. They all turned their attention to him. "Why don't we just ask her?" he suggested.

"Because we don't want to open up that can of worms again." Tristan explained.

"The only reason we found out last time was because we caught her in a lie, and after that she was completely destroyed over it." Yugi explained.

"Yea, she was blamin' herself and was all upset, sayin' it was all a mistake." Joey said. "Don't think I've eva seen her take somethin' so hard, or feel so guilty."

"Well that's what you get for drinking." Tristan said sighing. They all agreed silently.

"Still," Duke finally added. "We should keep an eye on her, just in case."

Meanwhile

Seto Kaiba stood quietly behind the book case to the far left of the young boys, his ears completely in tuned to what they were saying.

He found it shocking to know that they all knew about his little drunken excursion with their annoyingly preppy, yet sophisticatedly stunning young friend.

It had happened nearly three months ago, but he still couldn't stop thinking about it. Ironic, since he was drunk off his ass.

Kaiba sighed.

Unfortunately he had been thinking about the young girl, everything that had happened seemed burned into his brain. Like a movie playing in the back of his mind. This young woman seemed to have captured his senses, and captivated his mind. He was lost in her existence, he felt a bond that he couldn't explain and it bothered him, it bothered him more then he would ever willingly admit.

He sighed again, knowing exactly what her friends were talking about. He too, had noticed a change in her over the last few months. She seemed depressed, and lost. Her body was changing too. Her skin was paler, but usually concealed beneath make up, and she was loosing weight, dangerously.

Part of him, told him to stop caring, that she was nothing but a one night stand, a mistake, but another part of him told him that she was more then that. That the clique idea, that you give up more during sex then just your body was true.

Unfortunately for him, now that he'd heard her friend's worries as well, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her, not even for a little while. He'd have to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Anzu sighed for the thousandth time that afternoon, as she starred at her reflection in the wall of mirrors before her. She looked around the large basement her father had had designed for her when she was a child. He figured if she was really serious about becoming a dancer she should have a private place all to herself.

Unfortunately, as of late she was having more and more trouble concentrating on her dance. She was so tired, and she always felt weak. She felt ashamed. It had to have been her fault. She had to have been at fault. It just didn't make any sense any other way. It was her body, so it just had to be her fault.

A sigh left her lips again as she walked up the stairs to the ground floor, completely unaware of the five sets of eyes watching her through the basement window.

* * *

"This is not what I thought you meant when you said we had to keep an eye on her." Bakura said.

"Shh." Duke shushed.

"If you don't be quiet we won't be keeping an eye on her, we'll be running for our lives." Tristan continued. Yugi sighed.

"Just go with it, Bakura. I've found it a lot easier not to argue mute points with them." Yugi explained.

"Come on, she's upstairs now." Joey said leading the group to the large picture window that overlooked most of the first floor.

They watched as she walked around the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, before entering the living room and lying back on the couch exasperated.

Her eyes closed as she prepared herself for sleep.

"Hey, someone's coming." Duke whispered.

"I thought her dad was on business this week." Tristan whispered back.

"He is." Yugi replied. "It's Kaiba." He continued watching the young CEO exit his car and walk towards the door.

"This just proves it." Joey said his anger rising. "This really is all, his fault."

"I really don't think you should jump to conclusions Joey." Bakura defended. Joey glared.

The five boys watched intently as Kaiba stepped up onto the stoop and rang the door bell. They peaked back into the window to see Anzu stir on the couch, slowly rising to her feet as the bell was rung two more times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said quietly to herself, only to be answered with a third ring. Anzu wrapped her hand around the knob, yanking on the door and throwing it open. "What!!!" she snapped angrily only to be startled by who was standing on the other side of the door. "K…k..kaiba." she stuttered.

"Hm, guess it is my fault." He mumbled to himself. "Can I come in?" he asked curtly.

Anzu blinked, breaking her startled trans.

"Um, yea." She said quietly stepping aside to allow him to pass. Kaiba took her offer and stepped into the house, looking around as he heard the door close behind him.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Tristan asked slightly outraged. "I thought she said it was only a one night stand."

"What if he really is the one hurting her. We gotta get in there." Duke said, he and Tristan nodded at each other preparing to stand up and take off for the door. As they made it to their feet, they were both pulled back down. They turned, surprised to see Joey was the one who stopped them.

"Bakura's right, no jumping to conclusions." Joey said. "We get him in the act."

"You really want to wait that long?" Duke asked incredulously.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Kaiba could be here because of something unrelated. If we bust in and he's not guilty, we not only blow our cover, but we also invoke the wrath of Anzu." Joey explained. Both Tristan and Duke looked terrified at his last suggestion.

"Waiting's good." They agreed.

* * *

"So." Anzu started. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked walking past Kaiba and into the kitchen. Kaiba followed her, watching her agitated movements with interest.

"Well, I could lie and say I was in the neighborhood, but let's face it, we're both above that." He replied, getting straight to the point.

"I appreciate the realization." She answered. "So, let's keep the ball rolling shall we. What do you want?"

Kaiba's gaze changed. Eyes hardened, any trace of sarcasm left his features.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked flat out. Anzu's eyes widened in shock. She quickly hook it off, however, and glared at him indignantly.

"Do I look pregnant to you?" She snapped. He glared annoyed.

"No actually, you look anorexic." He replied insultingly. She watched him pissed off.

"Listen here you narsisistic jackass, if I were pregnant, it would be none of your damn business." She exclaimed.

"I beg to differ." He replied calmly.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because in the last three months you haven't been out with anyone." He explained.

"How the hell would you know, what are, you stocking me. Got one of your little lackies tailing me?" Anzu screamed. "Just because we slept together once does not mean you get a say in my life."

"Actually if it is my child, then I do get a say." He replied his own temper beginning to rise.

"I'm not pregnant!" she screamed. She watched him, her breathing hard from her temper tantrum.

"No, you're not." He said taking her by surprise. "But you were."

* * *

"What does he mean, 'you were'?" Tristan asked.

"Um, she was pregnant and now she's not." Duke replied sarcastically. Tristan glared.

"You don't think she had an abortion do you?" Yugi asked.

"Four months ago, I wouldn't think that, but as of three months ago…I'd say anything is possible." Joey said, out of character. They all starred at him like he was crazy. "What?" he asked confused.

"That was very insightful." Bakura replied. "However, I believe we should keep an open mind to all possibilities."

* * *

"That's ridiculous." Anzu replied crossing her arms in defiance.

"You were pregnant. A month ago you missed a week of school. The average recovery time for an abortion is one week, I looked it up." He explained. (please note I just made that up, I have no idea if it really has any recovery time.)

She watched him nervously. She shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You don't know what your talking about." She replied, turning on her heals and heading for the basement door. Kaiba followed her into the basement, annoyed by her avoidance of the situation. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the expansive basement.

The wall facing him was made of mirrors like a dance studio, while the one opposite housed a baby grand piano and custom sound system. All the walls, save for the mirror wall were painted a calming ocean blue and the floor a soft glazed maple wood.

In the back corner was a plush baige sofa, where he found Anzu. He walked up to her.

"Now this is what I call dedication." He said nonchalantly. She refused to look at him. Kaiba sighed as he kneeled in front of the defiant young girl. He could see that her cheeks were moist from fallen tears and he could see more forming. He reached up and turned her face toward him. "Tell me the truth." He said sternly.

She looked into his eyes.

"I didn't have an abortion." She said adamantly.

"But you were pregnant." He continued for her. The tears in her eyes grew denser. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, before a fire ignited in her eyes.

"Yes, with your demon spawn." She spat, shoving Kaiba back at the shoulders and darting up and off the sofa. Kaiba caught himself, as he spun on the balls of his feet and lunged at Anzu grabbing her from behind and holding on tightly. "NO!!" she screamed trying to get free.

* * *

"That's it let's go!" Duke exclaimed preparing to take off with Tristan close behind. Once again they found themselves held back. They turned to face Joey to yell at him only to cut themselves off, when they saw the adamant look in his eyes.

* * *

Anzu beat and clawed at Kaiba's arms, struggling to get free. She felt his large hands grasp her shoulders tightly, and then turn her to face him. She beat on his chest unwilling to give in.

Kaiba slid his hands around her body and pulled her tightly to his chest, taking her hits as she fought against him.

Her hits started to slow as her audible sobs began to grow louder. She hit him once, twice, more before gripping his shirt tightly and sliding to the floor, with Kaiba still holding her.

"What did I do wrong?" she sobbed. "Why did this happen?"

Kaiba didn't answer, he only held her tighter.

* * *

"I'm confused." Tristan said. "She was pregnant, but she didn't have an abortion?"

"She had a miscarriage." Bakura explained. "It's when the body, to put it crudely, rejects the fetus."

"That would explain the sudden weight loss. She was gaining weight because of the pregnancy and then all of a sudden she starts loosing it making it look like she's sick." Duke said.

"Um, guys, now that we know she's safe, don't you think we should go?" Yugi asked. They all looked at each other.

"I don't think even Kaiba could be so cruel." Tristan said.

"I agree, even he has a heart." Duke replied.

"Then let's get out of here." Joey replied.

* * *

Kaiba picked Anzu up off the floor and carried her back up to ground level. He walked into the living room and gently set her down on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen for a few minutes and returning with a mug of tea.

He handed it to her.

"Thank you." She murmured softly. She sipped the tea quietly.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded.

"You feel like talking now?" he said. She starred down at her tea and sighed.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until it was too late." She explained. "I had been having stomach pains all day in school, and that night when I got home they only seemed to get worse. I was lying curled up on the couch when I suddenly had this really bad urge to pee. When I got to the bathroom, I realized I was bleeding and then the pain got worse." Anzu took a deep breath. "I guess my father had come home, because I screamed out and he was there. The next thing I know, I'm in the hospital all doped up on pain killers with the doctor standing over me telling me that I just had a miscarriage." She explained. "I thought, it couldn't be true, it couldn't be possible. But it was."

Tears began to fall from her eyes again. She felt a weight on her shoulder and turned to see Kaiba pulling her closer to him. Anzu wiped her eyes and turned to face Kaiba.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked confused. He starred at her, unable to answer.

"I…I don't know." he replied. Kaiba looked down for the first time in his life, ashamed.

He felt a light touch on his chin that lifted his face to look ahead at Anzu. Without warning a light pair of lips touched to his in a light sweet kiss.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: ok, I may write a prequel to this. Please review

-RED


End file.
